


before midnight

by creambun



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creambun/pseuds/creambun
Summary: dejun is scared of horror movies but his courage with confrontations is something else.
Relationships: Wong Kun Hang | Hendery & Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 11
Kudos: 122





	before midnight

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe xiaodery got out of my gdocs first??? lol skdjdkdjd i didn't proofread this i'm so sorry in advance
> 
> WHY ISN'T THERE A WAYV FANDOM TAG :(
> 
> listen to this for added feels:  
> [spotify](https://open.spotify.com/track/3WXURJDWa3YGUQtVMYrXfK?si=LcU0E-4aQhCOYS4lxrHKYw)

there's a knock on hendery's door 5 minutes before midnight, “can i come in?” the familiar voice asked. hendery's used to it, even looking forward to how dejun comes over to his room everytime their group decides to watch a horror movie for movie night.

  
his door swung open with dejun shyly peeking from behind his door, silently asking for permission to enter his room. hendery was lying on his bed when their eyes met, he tapped the empty space before him to welcome his bestfriend.

  
dejun stood before him, face flushed pink, his blanket wrapped around his shoulder while cradling his pillow like his life depended on it and hendery had to bite the insides of his cheeks to stop himself from cooing at dejun's adorable state. but it seems it wasn't enough because dejun suddenly whacked him with his pillow “don't laugh or i’m gonna smack you!” he whined.

  
“you're already doing it!!” hendery laughs, drowning the rapid beating of his chest. he caught dejun's pillow and pulled it close, dragging dejun along with it.

  
“i hate you” dejun mumbles as he fell on top of hendery's chest, the latter wrapped his arm around dejun's waist for support.

  
“no you don't” hendery smiles, leaving a feather light kiss on top of dejun's head, “you're heavy” and dejun pulled himself up to cover hendery's face with his pillow.

  
-  
moments of pillow fights and giggles later, both of them are already lying face to face and its moments like this that takes hendery's breath away. dejun’s the most beatiful person his eyes landed on, and the way their faces are just inches apart from each other knocks all the air in hendery’s lungs.

  
“have you ever thought of kissing me?” hendery chokes on nothing when dejun dropped his question. he pulled himself back a little to stare at dejun’s eyes to check if he were serious but the latter only raised his perfectly shaped brows to further question “have you??”

  
“huh?” hendery congratulates himself for even uttering that single word while his heartbeat is drumming through his ears.

“you kept on looking at my lips, i wondered if i was getting the right signal” dejun said with a sheepish grin.

  
hendery cleared his throat, “dejun” tone filled with warning.

  
“have you?” dejun egged, cupping hendery's cheek.

  
hendery took a deep breath, he reached for dejun's hand and tilted his head to kiss dejun's wrist, “you are the most beautiful person i know, both in and out.” another kiss on dejun's palm “sue me for dreaming”

  
dejun leaned forward to press his lips against hendery, brief and quick, faster then hendery’s brain could even comprehend.

  
hendery stared at dejun wide eyed, “did you just-“ to which dejun nod his head, a shy smile plastered on his face.

  
that's all it took for hendery to close their gap and claim dejun's lips for another kiss, sweet and slow this time.  
“oh my god..” hendery murmured in between kisses, making dejun giggle through the kiss. he rested his forehead on top of dejun's to catch his breathe, “oh my god..” he said in disbelief.

  
dejun laughs at hendery's words “what is wrong with you?”

  
“i can't believe that just happened” before nuzzling his head at the crook of dejun’s neck, the latter giggles and hendery could swear his heart leaped out of his chest. “this is too much. you are too much” he breathes out.

  
“hm” dejun card his hand through hendery’s hair, humming a song which sounds like “ _falling in love with you_ ”.

  
hendery groans, “i'm gonna cry” making dejun giggle again but he still continued humming the song “xiao dejun, there's only so much I can take” he pulled the younger impossibly closer, wrapping his arms around dejun tight.

  
everything is overwhelming hendery but the way they fit into each other's arms while dejun plays with his hair feels perfect and calming it makes him want to cry.

  
“i like you” hendery whispers, just loud enough for dejun to hear.

  
“you do?” dejun teases, pulling hendery by the back of his neck to meet his eyes.

  
hendery closed his eyes to avoid dejun's melting gaze but he felt soft lips brushing against his, teasing him “god, yes, i like you” hendery surrendered breathlessly.

  
“i like you too” dejun mutters under his breath, while leaving butterfly kisses all over hendery's face. 

  
“this is not a dream- AW!” hendery yelped when dejun pinched the back of his neck.

  
“definitely not a dream” dejun brushed their noses together “kiss me?”

  
hendery didn’t need to be told twice.

**Author's Note:**

> to my friend @archicitizen, happy birthday! this one's for you. ♡
> 
> i make sns aus! check it out:  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/creambun___?s=09)
> 
> curiouscat:  
> [cc](https://t.co/CVZXwKkJkI?amp=1)


End file.
